Odio y amor son sinónimos
by prickgirl
Summary: UA. A Sakura le diagnostican cáncer de mama. Ha decidido enfrentarlo sola, ya que Sasuke la abandonó nuevamente en la soledad. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando éste vuelva y se dé cuenta de que su Sakura no es la misma? One-shot SasuSaku


**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Título: **Odio y Amor son sinónimos

**Autor:** IKST

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Clasificación**: T

**Género:** Tragedia, romance.

**Summary:**

**Advertencia: **Limme, no cuenta con beteo.

**Dedicatoria:** Kuroi Sakura

—Pensé que me acompañarías— Sakura trató de retenerlo. Él le devolvió una sonrisa cínica, dando los últimos toques a su imagen empresarial.

—No tardaré en volver. Te lo prometo— Sasuke cogió su maleta de cuero negro. Y salió por la entrada principal, dejando a su esposa, nuevamente sola.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su nívea mejilla. Sus ojos esmeraldas se cristalizaban ¡Maldito miserable! Tan sólo usaba los deberes laborales como excusa para alejarse. Su armario esta a punto de desbordar, por la cantidad inimaginable de prendas y pares de zapatos, cortesía del Uchiha. Un pretexto para callarla. Aparentaba ser feliz. Después de todo, había consolidado su sueño; casarse con el hombre que amó toda su vida.

Sin embargo, sólo tenía el certificado legal y los testigos. Era como un bulto en la cama. Sin emociones, palabras lindas, o al menos algo que indicara que aún era atractiva para él. Críticas salían de su boca. Para decirle que lo hacía mal. Que era una inepta. Le entregó su amor sin ataduras. Su cuerpo y mente. Deseaba una caricia o una corta frase compuesta por dos diminutas palabras: _Te amo_. No habían hecho el amor desde su luna de miel.

Y aquella, porque la ojijade lloraba al descubrir que Sasuke tenía una amante. ¿Qué tenían las demás mujeres que ella no? Quizá no estuviese dotada de curvas voluptuosas, pero era humana. También sentía envidia y tristeza. Amaba y anhelaba ser amada. Odiaba al pelinegro por dejarle hechizada. Y atontada. Aquel hombre gélido y cruel cautivó su corazón, sin siquiera quererlo. _ Tú me haces querer amarte_.

Y otra vez, estaba sentada frente a aquel hombre. Temiendo lo que pudiese decir. La hembra de cabellos rosáceos había sentido un permanente dolor en su mama izquierda. Hace algunos días, se había hecho un autoexamen. El resultado fue alarmante. Una corpulencia, diminuta, en su seno. Era mínima, pero otra causa fue la apariencia del pezón. Era de un color oscuro y su textura era como la de una costra. Le ardía al tocarlo. Sin embargo no le dijo nada a su marido. No quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya era por sus eventos sociales.

El peliazabache se mostraría acorralado. Escoger entre negocios y la persona con la que compartía su vida. Y la Haruno, le daba ansiedad su respuesta. Nunca había fumado un cigarrillo. Ni en las locuras de su adolescencia. Mantenía una dieta fuera de lípidos y hacía ejercicio, quizá más del que debía. En su familia, no hubo antecedentes de la enfermedad ¿Sería ella la excepción?

— Señorita Haruno. Acaban de entregarme la prueba—anunció el oncólogo. Su cara mezclaba decepción y lástima. Sakura se tensó. —Escuche, lamentamos mucho su…

—No necesito su compasión. Sólo sea conciso— exigió la chica tajante, cruzándose de piernas.

—Tiene un tumor no muy desarrollado. Si lo atacamos ahora, podríamos prevenir la aparición de más células cancerígenas— explicó el hombre de cabellos obscuros, tendiéndole el sobre Manila, ligeramente abierto.

— ¿Cómo lo puede extraer? — preguntó la pelirrosa, desconcertada.

—Una operación quirúrgica. Duraría aproximadamente dos horas, si lo extirpamos pronto. Necesitaría de atención. Quizá su esposo…

—Eso es imposible—apuntó la mujer cortante.

Su "marido" estaría de viaje por 45 días, en un acuerdo para sellar los tratos con una empresa hindú. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que detrás de eso se escondía algo más que un simple motivo laboral. Quizá una oportunidad para liberarse de ella.

—Si dejamos pasar más tiempo, el tumor podría agrandarse y expandirse— advirtió el doctor, mirándola severamente.

—Recéteme algunas pastillas y hormonas— respondió, evadiendo la indirecta del médico.

La fémina de hebras rosáceas giró la manija con cansancio. Aunque era un mínimo esfuerzo, sentía los huesos, como si cargase kilos extras. Dejó las bolsas con víveres, sobre una mesa de vidrio ubicada en el comedor. Colgó su saco ocre en un perchero. La luz roja de la contestadora, indicando que había recibido dos nuevos mensajes.

Un brillo particular, apareció efervescente en sus ojos. Presionó el botón. El primer mensaje era de Ino, recordándole que llevara sus tacones de aguja negra. _Bla, bla, bla_ pensó la ojijade. El segundo, era de Sasuke. Una alegría interna invadió el ser de la chica. Tal vez, le quería decir que se regresaba, y que estaría con ella lo que quedaba de su vida juntos.

—Sakura, el viaje se alargará por cuatro meses. Te compraré un vestido para compensarte— el recado se cortó ahí. La fémina volvió hundir la tecla, una y otra vez.

De repente, se le había caído la llamada. No tenía cobertura. O se había agotado su saldo. La fémina quiso creer que así fue. Sin embargo, era como engañarse a sí misma. No lloró, ni se enfadó; por el momento. Ya era un hábito para ella la soledad. Sabía que las lágrimas fastidiaban a Sasuke, y lo menos que quería era incomodarlo. Su mente se nubló por segundos. No precisaba si era ira o decepción. Cogió el aparato y lo estampó contra el fino piso de cerámica blanca. Recogió los minúsculos pedazos y los depositó en la papelera metálica.

Cerró la puerta con llave. Se despojó de la costosa blusa que la adornaba. Encendió el televisor, ya había empezado su comedia favorita. A pesar de todo, se quedó dormida. Ni los chistes sarcásticos del protagonista o las tonterías cometidas por la estrella principal, lograron desviar a la ojijade de su pena. Esto apenas era el comienzo, de una tempestad, que apenas surgía…

El pelinegro trató de conciliar el sueño. Más se le hizo imposible. Tenía sus pensamientos en aquella mujer con la que compartía una cama. No podría predecir como reaccionaría ante ella. Quizá la mujer de hebras rosadas, lo atienda como siempre. Desviviéndose por él. Es lo más probable. Lo llamaría como siempre—según él—chillonamente.

Sakura debía captar que ella era posesión del Uchiha, pero éste no era propiedad de nadie. La fémina estaba condenada a atender el hogar y "malcriarlo" a él. De los negocios, se encargaría el peliazabache. Era, redondeando, dos horas para aterrizar en Tokio. La voz de la aeromoza alertó a los pasajeros. El muchacho de cabellos negros, bajó las escaleras con un porte prepotente. Sujetó su maleta de cuero original color carbón.

Firmó unos documentos y mostró su pasaporte. Observó por todas partes, buscando una peculiar melena rosa; mas no la encontró. Abatido, decidió sentarse en un mueble de aluminio; dejó sus papeles encima de la mesa plateada y pidió un _late_. A lo lejos pudo visualizar la silueta de su mujer. Estaba más delgada, de lo que ya era. Tenía una pañoleta turquesa cubriendo su cabeza. _Sakura ha cambiado mucho en estos cuatro meses _caviló el pelinegro.

Sakura besó la nívea mejilla del chico.

—Te extrañé mucho—susurró con cierto tono cínico.

— ¿Te cortaste el cabello? — interrogó su pareja, al percatarse de cómo no caía su cabello naturalmente.

—No. Me lo recogí. Hay mucho calor hoy— se excusó la Haruno, aferrándose de su brazo. Sasuke asintió.

Había notado particular su sonrisa. La sentía falsa, como si la pelirrosa escupiera odio al pronunciar _te amo._ La mujer se ofreció a manejar de regreso a casa. El hombre, de rasgos finos y viriles, percibió la tembladera de Sakura al retroceder la palanca.

—Manejaré yo— ordenó colocando su mano sobre la extremidad femenina.

—No. — respondió la chica cortante. El masculino decidió no contestar. Ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

El transcurso hacia el apartamento se volvió bochornoso. No era diestro descifrando sentimientos, pero tampoco estaba muerto en vida. Estacionó la camioneta bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sakura se desamarró la tela azulada y se la dobló, ocultando su rostro de los agresivos rayos UV del sol. Sasuke no le prestó atención. Tan sólo era vanidad. Cruzaron la calle y llegaron a lo que pareció ser una torre residencial.

La muchacha saludó con amablemente al vigilante quien le respondió "cariñosamente". Para su suerte, vivían en planta baja. De esa manera, acortó el incómodo silencio. Sasuke introdujo sus llaves en la cerradura. No encajaban. Forcejeó con la puerta, hasta que su pareja sacó un par de llaves; con un llavero rosa. Todo se solucionó como en un rompecabezas, ella encontró la pieza correcta.

— ¿Por qué no puedo abrir con las mías? — preguntó el pelinegro, en forma de amonestación.

—Cambié la cerradura. —reveló ella, invitándole a pasar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Duermo sola en las noches. Creo que tengo derecho a sentir miedo— habló ligeramente irritada. Entreabrió la puerta.

Sasuke escudriño su comportamiento, con ojo crítico. Perfiló el desfilar de la hembra de cabello rosa. La ojijade pavoneaba las caderas con gracia. Colocando su mano derecha en su cintura, en un gesto inconsciente. La corta falda crema, delataba sus piernas. Palidecían ante el constante movimiento de los tacones punta de aguja.

— ¿Tomas café negro? — inquirió ella. Aquella interrogante lo sorprendió. Sakura conocía sus gustos como la palma de su mano. Le daba un trato de extraño.

—Sí. Te traje un recuerdo— notificó dejando ante su presencia, una caja. Meticulosamente forrada y con detalles destellantes en las esquinas.

La chica, abandonó la cafetera, en la que centraba su atención. Corrió hacia el presente que le tendía su esposo. Rasgó el papel de regalo. La seda se resbaló por sus manos. La joven lo examinó. Era fucsia con pedrería costosa. Sasuke buscó algún cambio de estado en las facciones ecuánimes femeninas.

—Otro vestido para la colección— dijo la muchacha, empacando nuevamente la prenda en el envoltorio lila.

—A qué te refieres— demandó el joven, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta.

—Siempre que estreno algo que me regalas, huyes alegando que estás cansado— confesó indignada. Sakura sirvió el café en una taza blanca con flores pintadas a manos.

—Tengo hambre— otra vez, estaba evitándola. El líquido, que hervía a pesar de ser retirado el fuego, cayó en la extremidad de la hembra.

Una mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro, pero no se quejó. Localizó un paño blanco y se secó. Agitó su mano, sollozando; mordió su labio inferior para no mostrarse débil. Sin duda alguna le ardía. La zona afectada se enrojeció. Arrojó el trapo iracunda. Apartó la cafetera y dejó el café a medio servir. Se abrigó con su suéter de lana. _Me utiliza como su sirvienta_ recapacitó la joven. Giró el picaporte, se volteó y notificó:

—Hay comida en la despensa. Voy a salir. —cerró de un portazo tras de sí. Sasuke limpió los restos de la bebida, cuando ella se largó.

Estaba aturdido de todo y todos. El cambio radical de su esposa, le hizo reflexionar que a lo mejor algo más pasó en su ausencia. No meditó la situación. El del problema era ella. Pero él era la raíz.

La fémina recontó sus contactos telefónicos. Tenía el celular en mano, deseando llamar a alguien. Sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus atareadas vidas. Desempeñaban importantes cargos en empresas y tenían responsabilidades con sus familias. Ellas aprovecharon las oportunidades. La hembra de genes claros se preocupó por reforzar sus lazos matrimoniales con Sasuke.

Estúpida adolescente que creía en cuentos de hadas. Años desperdiciados en un amor que amarga. Amores que matan. Engañan. Agobian. Y faltan. Ingresó en un local, que constituía un lugar casual para encontrarse con alguien, tomar un café y ponerse al día. Por su orgullo, no podía regresar arrepentida. No debía, no quería.

Sasuke miró nuevamente su reloj. Era de madrugada y _ella_ no había vuelto. El timbre tocó reiteradamente, un repique tras otro. Se levantó con desgano del asiento, ubicado en la terraza. Estaba intentado encontrar una respuesta a sus interrogantes. Era su pareja, quien estaba recostada en la pared. Le dirigió una mirada seca y se abrió espacio. Entró, sin explicar por qué se retrasó. Tenía la mirada gacha. Se lavó la cara y sin quitarse ropa, cayó rendida literalmente.

El masculino por su parte, contemplo su cara desde cerca. Acarició los mechones rebeldes que se deslizaban por su grácil rostro. Ansiaba besar aquellos labios rosas, a pesar, de que estaban resecos. Pero no estaba consciente, de que tal vez eran las quimioterapias, que eliminaban las cédulas sanas. Estiró sus piernas, procurando guardar silencia. En la alfombra negra de la habitación, vio un esplendor, al lado de la mesa de noche.

Se guió y sostuvo la cadena entre sus manos. Era el dije que el pelinegro le había regalado para pedirle el noviazgo. Una pieza de plata forjado en forma de corazón, que al abrirlo, plasmaba la foto de los "enamorados", detrás de una delgada cubierta de vidrio. La fémina de hebras rosáceas, no se despojaba de él, aunque se bañara o hiciera lo más mínimo. Era imprescindible para ella.

Pero algo dejó al peliazabache anonado. La parte derecha, donde estaba la foto del Uchiha, estaba partida en su cara. Solo se divisaba su cuerpo. Una grieta le desfiguró su imagen. La fotografía de Sakura estaba intacta. En el fondo, de la angosta abertura entre la mesita y el soporte de la cama, encontró una navaja; los pequeños trozos de vidrio rodeándolo.

Al principio, llegó a creer que cuando se hincó, se apoyó sobre la joyería. Pero, dentro de su mente, se formó una conclusión. Lo inquietaba, porque tenía certeza de que así era. Le chocó directamente, sin advertencias o sutilezas: Sakura estaba perdiendo su amor por él. Y lo peor: Sasuke comenzaba a apreciarla y amarla como su mujer.

Se había perdido momentos tiernos de su amor. Cuando ella se lo ofrecía; en el comienzo de la relación. Y a cambio, él se fue a buscar a una mujer para complacer sus deseos carnales. Le parecía poco sus besos tímidos y sensibles. Al contrario, el moreno buscaba excitación y adrenalina. No alguien con quien pasar su vida.

Sabía que el tiempo perdido no volvía atrás. No estuvo presente cuando ella le necesitó. Siempre la ignoraba. Después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha; un hombre codiciado y codicioso. Sakura debía estar al tanto de eso. Se enjaguó la cara frecuentemente.

—Quizá mañana sea diferente—susurró para él mismo, arropándose con la manta de fibras, dándole un beso a su pareja —cuyas mejillas yacían húmedas— en la frente.

El pelinegro se desperezó, bostezando sonoramente. No era una costumbre para su persona, levantarse tarde. En parte, se lo debía a Sakura. Toda la noche caviló sobre sus circunstancias. Ahora los papeles se invertían. La ojijade era el reservado y crudo personaje en esta historia. Sasuke se mantenía neutral, observando. Se colocó sólo el pantalón del conjunto. Arrastró los pies, como si resultase la carga más pesada.

Leyó la nota que la muchacha había dejado, adherida al refrigerador. _Vuelvo más tarde. Debo verme con alguien _fue exactamente lo que escribió. Sasuke lo arrugó con rabia, botándolo, con excelente puntería, en el vertedero de basura. Sobre el mesón, donde solían comer, estaba la pañoleta que usaba ella para "recogerse" el cabello. Éste la examinó entre sus manos, con atención. La tela no estaba curtida y aún mantenía ese olor a viejo, que adquieren los productos cuando tienen mucho tiempo almacenado en cajas. Había sido comprado recientemente. Debajo del dispositivo electrónico, esta su móvil de carcasa rosa viejo, con una pegatina de ellos dos, tomada en una de esas cabinas de fotos instantáneas. Él mantenía su única expresión facial, es decir; serio y mortificado.

La joven le besaba divertida la mejilla derecha, gesticulando con su mano izquierda un signo de paz. En la pantalla, estaba reflejado el teléfono con el nombre de un hombre que el Uchiha desconocía. Se encolerizó apretando firmemente el aparato. Podría ser callado, pero nunca un idiota, del que podrían burlarse. Presionó la tecla del teléfono verde*. Era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, celaba a su amante. Y estaría dispuesto, a matar con sus propias manos, quien interviniera en su relación.

—Dr. Tamaka a su orden— contestó una voz masculina, con aires de cordialidad y servicio. _ ¿Doctor?_ repasó el pelinegro.

—Habla Sasuke Uchiha— dijo con arrogancia, intimidando al humilde ser.

— ¡Ud. es el esposo de la paciente Sakura Haruno! — soltó una carcajada modesta, sorprendiendo al aludido.

—Sino es mucha molestia ¿me podría decir cuál es su especialización? — averiguó, tomando el hilo de la conversación.

—Pensé que Sakura se lo habría dicho. Soy oncólogo. — respondió, inocente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del masculino de rasgos oscuros.

—Ella está enferma—murmuró el Uchiha atónito.

—El tumor se ha expandido. He charlado, pero es más necia que una mula. Le advertí de la gravedad de su caso, pero no hizo nada al respecto— explicó el médico. A Sasuke le costaba procesar todo la noticia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene con el cáncer? — preguntó a modo de exigencia.

—Fue diagnosticada en octubre. El mismo día que tú te marchaste— el peliazabache permaneció en silencio. En esa frase estuvo impregnada culpabilidad. Él se alejó, dejándole enferma y sin en quién formar.

— ¿Cuántas probabilidades tiene de curarse completamente? — el oncólogo suspiró con compasión.

—Si sigue faltando a las radioterapias y no ingiere las hormonas, poco tiempo sin duda— un balde de agua fría le cayó al masculino, mental y espiritualmente. El sentimiento de sentirse condenado y desgraciada causa de su enfermedad, se extendió.

— ¿Qué hago para convencerla? — habló sin parecer desesperado o interesado en el tema. Pero un hombre mayor con experiencia, claramente pudo detectar el cambio de estado en el chico.

—La única opción es que la persuadas para que se opere. Extraeré todo el tejido mamario, y le insertaré un implante de silicona.

—Acaso ¿sabe donde podría estar?

—Acaba de marcharse.

Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto. Colgó. Finalmente había descubierto lo que Sakura le ocultó por tanto tiempo. No era falta de confianza ni de amor. Era carencia de apoyo. Ella siempre se había acostumbrado a lidiar con sus problemas solas. Se vio prácticamente obligada. Él sólo le daba lo que necesitaba físicamente. Pero nunca se propuso a brindarle _más_. Se había convertido en su estilo de vida. El matrimonio, en sí, era un farsa como tal. ¿Es válido si uno de los dos cumple las responsabilidades del _otro_?

Escuchó las imponentes taconeadas de su mujer. Esta vez, cargaba una toquilla diferente. Era blanca con prietas. Su esposo se preguntaba si ella trataba de esconder la desaparición de su cabello. Estaba desanimada. El ademán lo cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa altanera. Y es que la facha en la que se presentaba el Uchiha, realmente, podría hacer sonreír a más de una. Lo empujó levemente, cayendo sobre el sofá negro. Cerró las persianas, por las cuales se filtraba los rayos del sol. Se colocó a horcajadas, retirando sus tacones. Inesperadamente, haló a Sasuke del cuello hacia ella besándolo.

Con sus manos, desordenaba el cabello ennegrecido del joven. Su lengua fiera, exploraba dentro de esa húmeda cavidad, degustando; como si fue el más exquisito manjar. El pelinegro, la arrastró más hacia él, posando sus manos en la nimia cintura. Ella se separó abruptamente de él. Miró con picardía el miembro masculino. Descansó su mano en su sexo, tocándolo ligeramente. El muchacho, fácilmente no se excitaba.

El moreno le mordió el labio inferior, causando éxtasis en ella. Violentamente, quitó su mano de su intimidad, en tanto, apretaba fuertemente el trasero de la joven. Sakura gimió rozando sus sexualidades. Pero recordó enseguida su propósito. Lamió el lóbulo del chico. Ahora era él quien experimentaba ser sometido. Modificó su tono de voz a uno seductor, muy cerca del oído masculino.

—No pierdas tu tiempo Sasuke-kun— farfulló, levantándose, cediéndole su espacio. El aludido la observó con indiferencia, sintiéndose molesto por el comentario. Ella se aisló en su morada, durante varias horas.

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó pensativo. Estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia accediendo a la incitación de la Haruno. Siempre había encontrado una solución lógica o matemática a las incógnitas. Ahora todo era opuesto: debía usar su corazón para razonar. Encendió la televisión. Estaban presentando una película de comedia romántica.

A él, particularmente, no le daban gracia aquellas ridiculeces que hacían los de su mismo género para captar la atención de las mujeres. Siempre era un cliché. Podría ocurrir, pero aplicándolo a la vida real, el amor no es algo que se fuerce. Así que aunque un hombre le regale cien ramos de flores cien veces, ella lo rechazaría 10.000 veces. Eso sólo implica esfuerzo perdido y tiempo. Como le dijo su amante: "_No pierdas el tiempo Sasuke-kun_"_. _

Debía rendir cada segundo. Contaría para salvar la vida de una mujer, que siempre lo sustentó emocionalmente. Le dio su fuerza, cuando él se rindió para seguir. Su sonrisa, al olvidar lo que era la alegría. Sus lágrimas, en el momento en que se convirtió inhumano. Odiaba pensar lo cursi que podía parecer ahora. Pero perderla sería un altibajo para su ego.

Cuando estructuraba planes, estaban elaborados para conseguir sus objetivos. Nadie ni nada significaba un obstáculo para él. Y ésta no sería la excepción ahora. Al menos tenía como excusarse. Sólo faltaba el desarrollo del método.

Tocó dos ves la puerta de su habitación. Sería penoso para él, entrar mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Aunque no le desagradara la idea. Casi siempre había sido el que iniciaba los encuentros sexuales. Sakura disfrutaba ser la sumisa. Sin embargo, ahora es Sasuke quién se sometía, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Invirtió la manija hacia abajo. Ella no le había indicado si podía pasar. Estaba sentada contemplando el cielo nublado a través de la ventana.

—Necesitamos hablar—sentenció el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos. Él se asentó en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿De qué quieres conversar? — continuó ella, mirando el vacío del paisaje.

—Sé lo que me escondes. Quiero saber por qué— aclaró acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Tú no me amas. Si te enterabas que tenía cáncer, me ibas a dejar.

—Fuiste una tonta— concluyó él, hablando serenamente.

—Tonta por enamorarme de ti—corrigió la ojijade observándole fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no sigues con las terapias? — indagó el peliazabache a modo de regaño.

—Recuerda el día de nuestra boda: "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" — citó ella con voz grave imitando satíricamente al sacerdote que los casó.

— ¿Quieres morir? — dijo con mirada inquisitiva. Ya no era la misma chica obediente de antes. De su enfermedad, había obtenido una fortaleza. Una coraza de hierro que la protegía de las nostalgias y rabietas que Sasuke le producía.

—Si fallezco, tienes el camino libre para estar con la mujer que te dé la gana— habló entre dientes al fémina, mientras se mantenía rígida.

—Estás equivocada si crees que te dejaré en paz— estiró sus músculos. Revisó cuánto dinero tenía en la cartera. Se colocó un franelilla, y se cubrió con una chaqueta.

Se aproximó a ella y le besó delicadamente la frente. El ser dulce, y hasta cierto punto, dar muestras _mariconas_, era algo que no iba con él. Pero la quería. Sería ya mucho pedir expresarle con melosidades ese sentimiento de amor. Lentamente, le descartó la tela que le envolvía su cabello. Estaba predispuesto a no verla con su melena rosácea. Para su sobresalto, la había recogido en una cola alta. Podía asegurar que, de hecho, tenía la cabellera más larga y brillante. 

— ¿Por qué encubres tu cabello? — le besó en la boca fugazmente.

—El color es muy peculiar. Siempre pensé que te avergonzabas de él— Sasuke se sintió responsable de la abrupta conversión de su mujer. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Compraré el almuerzo para los dos— declaró, bajando la cortina. El lugar se volvió fúnebre y la joven vio como se alejaba, nuevamente.

El Uchiha se sentía humillado. Había llegado muy lejos en el momento en que puso su pie en el frío y sólido concreto. Puntualizó el local con detenimiento. Estaba inundado por mujeres. Por primera vez en su vida estaba dudando. Se sentía inseguro al respeto. Sería denigrante encontrarse con un conocido en un establecimiento de venta de jabones personalizados, sustancias aromáticas y sales para el momento del baño. La apariencia dejaba mucho que desear. Por lo menos, al parecer de un hombre. Y es que un macho que se respete, por su orgullo, maldijera y abandonaría el lugar.

Pero ya había olvidado su _pedantería_ hace unos minutos.

Ingresó en la entidad, y por supuesto, los pares de ojos presentes se posaron en su persona. Algunas reían. Otras cuchicheaban entre sí. Una que otra le coqueteaba. Y el hombre afeminado testigo le saludó traviesamente. Sasuke hizo una mueca de repugnancia perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba. En una bolsa negra introdujo un frasco con aceite de girasol, jabones perfumados e incienso. La cajera lo registró rápidamente y el pelinegro se fue caminando rápidamente.

Fructificó el momento en el que Sakura terminaba de comer para alistar todo. Tenía una estrategia minuciosamente armada. Valdría dinero, pero le sobraba. Quería recuperar el tiempo que había desperdiciado del no correspondido amor de su pareja. Encendió las velas rosadas. Se tapó la nariz. La fragancia era algo "fuerte" para él. Casi se resbalaba con los jabones morados. Bajó la luminosidad de las luces. Arrojó algunos pétalos de rosa al agua fría. El resultado fue satisfactorio. Todo inició cuando la chica lo llamó por su nombre.

—Sasuke-kun ¿estás aquí? — interrogó la mujer, abriendo impetuosamente la puerta del baño.

— ¿Nadie te enseño a tocar? — murmuró sensualmente a su oído, acorralándola contra la puerta, para luego trancar con seguro.

—No ahor-ra… por favor— suplicó al sentir el miembro de Sasuke rozando la tela de su pantalón. Estaba semidesnudo.

—Yo nunca retrocedo. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. — Coló su mano a través del vestido blanco de la fémina. Con la izquierda acarició su muslo, sacando gemidos involuntarios de Sakura.

De una manera erótica, arrastró con sus dientes el tirante de la prenda. Ésta cayó al suelo y la muchacha quedó en ropa interior. Ella jugueteó con las miradas y los mechones azabaches. Él se excitó al verla. Lucía tan indefensa e ingenua como una niña. Pero de inocente no tenía nada. Con una habilidad sorprendente, desabrochó el sujetador rosa pálido.

El Uchiha la condujo con sus manos a liberarle de su ropa interior. El bóxer negro cayó en alguna esquina de la habitación. La cargó, envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, llevándola a la tina, cuya agua era cristalina, con la espuma apunto de desbordarse como la pasión que sentían.

Ella sopló divertida, burbujas se elevaron, estallando pronto. Sintió los brazos fuertes y bien formados abrazándola, de una forma posesiva y protectora. Se acomodó extasiada entre las piernas masculinas, sintiendo el deseo de él contra la fémina.

—Te amo— le dijo en forma cálida a su amante. Sasuke le lamió la clavícula. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír cerrando sus ojos. Recibía con adoración aquellos besos adictivos y sensuales.

—Eres sólo mía. Quiero que lo entiendas— aseguró, mirándola directamente las cuentas jade que parecían salirse de órbita por el asombro.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? — preguntó seriamente.

—Te voy a hacer el amor tantas veces como necesidad sienta de ti, tantas veces que nunca me olvidarás. Y donde sea que estés, siempre me recuerdes. Te voy a hacer mi mujer y diré que eres mía. Y quien se atreva a mirarte lo mataré. Te quedarás a mi lado, eternamente.

—Eternamente— repitió Sakura como si no le creyera.

Sasuke se separó de ella y al verla a los ojos, la Haruno supo que era el hombre de su destino. La forma de hacerle el amor era diferente, como él. Segura, confiada, guardiana y delicada. Deseaban quedarse en los brazos del otro. Disfrutando de la realidad. Una perfecta y dulce realidad.


End file.
